Forgotten: reuploaded
by Aristotle29
Summary: Itachi never had a younger brother, instead he had a twin sister. But one day, she was kidnapped by Orochimaru for her eyes. Will she escape? Will Itachi find her in time or will her fate be decided by the snake who took her? T for some language. R&R&F please, I re-did the chapters so there are actually chapters! - Enjoy please!
1. Revenge

**A/N: **I was getting pissed at this story for being the way it was, so I decided to go through it and make sure that it didn't have three chapters in one. I changed a few things, but if you have read this story already, then you don't need to again, everything with the plot is the same. I changed some grammar and whatnot, so it should be better than the first time I uploaded it, but I don't think it's perfect. I didn't feel like redoing the whole thing because it's late and I didn't want to. So if you haven't read this story, be my guest! R&R&F please! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Kami … I would love to own Itachi … but I don't … v-v

"_Life is too short to waste."- Me too lazy to look up a legit quote. ^-^_

I was only nine. I had a twin brother, a mother and a father and an almost perfect life. I loved my life. Noting was wrong with my life, but that changed when someone ruined it; they tore everything away from me, my twin, my mom and dad, my almost perfect life, my happiness … everything. I was nine years old and I was a Kunoichi. My name is Suzuki Yukashi and I live a lie.

I woke up like usual; in a cold, damp room with a window and a broken light that kept going in and out. I got used to it a year after being kidnapped. It's been six years since I was kidnapped from Konoha and I've developed a cold, aloof personality; I never smile, I never laugh, and I never joke. I wake up, train, eat, and plan. Everyday for six years, I have been planning to escape from Orochimaru, the person who kidnapped me. He took me for my Sharingan. I was weak. I was only nine, but I had been practicing with my twin for about a year and was getting to be an okay ninja. But I could never fight off Orochimaru; he was a Sannin after all. Everyday for six years I have been getting stronger and figuring out when to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto, his healer.

The day I was kidnapped, Orochimaru said that I had to make my Sharingan stronger and the only way to that was to befriend a Sound ninja. He lied. He said I wouldn't have to kill anyone as long as I trained hard. He lied. He said I could go home after I perfected my Sharingan and helped him with missions. He lied.

_"Hey, wait up!" I yelled to Saki, my best friend. We were running in the halls of Orochimaru's hide out playing tag. I was it and chasing Saki._

_"No way, you have to catch me before I stop!" Saki laughed as she rounded the corner. I followed when I ran into Kabuto._

_"Orochimaru would like to talk to you." He said with a wicked smile on his pale, ugly skin. I frowned. 'What did the creepy snake want now?' I thought as I turned to Saki._

_"Ugh. Hey Saki, I have to go. Want to continue later?"_

_"Sure. I'll see you later!" And with that, Saki left to go to her room and I followed Kabuto to Orochimaru's room._

I should have known something was up, but I didn't think he would make me do what he did.

_"Have a seat Suzuki." I did and waited for him to talk. He smiled at me and I showed no emotion to the creep._

_"You have grown in a year. I never would have guessed you would train so hard." He started._

_"So I can go home?!" I asked with enthusiasm hidden in my voice. He smiled and shook his head._

_"No. You may not. I told you that you had to perfect your Sharingan, did I not?" _

_"Well yes. But I have three tomoes! And I'm only ten." I said letting my sadness erupt._

_"No, you are behind. You lack the motivation and there is only one thing in your way of going home."_

_"What? Tell me! I want to go home! I'll do anything!" I yelled at him. But he just smirked and laughed a very familiar laugh that he only does when he gives me an order I cannot deny._

_"Saki. She is holding you back your full potential. You have to kill her. Once you do that, you can perfect your Sharingan and then go home." _

_"...But she's my best friend. I can't…I won't kill her!" I screamed. He said I wouldn't have to kill! Saki was my best friend! I couldn't kill her!_

_"You can and you will. If you wish to live to see you family again, I suggest you do so and quickly. She will be killed before tomorrow and that is an order. You are dismissed." _

_I left without a word. Kill … kill your best friend. He lied. He said I didn't have to kill. But I have to kill my best friend. How can a person be so vile, emotionless, and evil?! I didn't know what to do. I want to see my family, but she's my only friend, I couldn't just kill a person! It was wrong!_

I was naïve and a child. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Orochimaru, but it was inevitable and as I said, I was a child, willing to do anything to be with my family again, even if I had to kill.

_"Hey, Saki, want to finish the game of tag?" I asked._

_"Sure! But I want to be it, is that okay?" 'Heh, you have no idea how perfect that is'._

_"Sure! Catch me if you can!" I yelled as I began to run toward the training grounds. She didn't even realize I had my katana on my back. 'Foolish.' I thought. She should have known sooner or later we would have to fight each other._

_"Hey, Suzuki, why did you stop?" She came into the training square where I had stopped in the middle. _

_"I have a problem I need to talk about."_

_"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, we're best friends!" Saki said as she walked up to me._

_"You know how I need to become powerful to leave and go back to my family? Well I have a minor setback I need to deal with and I need you help with it. Once it's gone, I can go home!" I said as My Sharingan appeared._

_"No problem. Anyway I can help! But what is the setback?" She asked me. I smirked and she looked confused._

_"You."_

_"What? Me? What are you taking about? Suzuki, you're scaring me, turn off your Sharingan!" Saki said backing away from me._

_"You see, you are keeping me from reaching my true Sharingan potential and I need to eliminate you to get there. So you will die, here and now." I said as I lunged at my best friend._

_"Suzuki! Are you mad? Stop!" Saki said as she tried to fight back. I was always more powerful than her, but we still trained together. So I knew all her strengths and weaknesses. I used my fire style jutsu and my lightning jutsu and she tried to dodge them, but failed. She was lying on her knees looking up at me with tears in her eyes. I never wanted to kill her. But I made the decision that I would in order to be stronger and be able to kill Orochimaru so I could go back to my family. Her death would NOT be in vain. _

_"Pathetic, you can't even fight back. All I did was two jutsus and you fall to your knees. You deserve to die. But you do not deserve to die by my hands. You should live your life and die of old age. I don't want to do this, but I must." I told Saki as I took out my sword._

_"You were told to kill me by Orochimaru, weren't you? I'm…not…surprised. Please…make it back…to your…family…safely…goodbye." She said as she closed her eyes and I swung my sword and cut off her head. I felt horrible. I killed my best friend and said all those horrid things to her. I felt sick._

_"Nicely done. Now activate your Sharingan so I can see what you're Mangekyo Sharingan looks like." Orochimaru said as he laughed and walked toward me. He was happy that Saki was dead and that I killed her, that bastard. I turned and walked toward my room with a deadly glare on my face, not showing the bastard my eyes. From that day on I was never the same person. I didn't talk, smile, laugh, cry, and I didn't even have the same glow in my eyes. I was pissed, angry, and I was never going to be the same again. Saki was my best friend and the only thing gained from her death was that my Sharingan was shaped like a star, one of the most powerful Sharingan on record. _

I sat on my bed remembering when I killed her. I had changed so much; I had long black-ish and blue-ish hair in a ponytail, my eyes were light blue and cold as ice, and I was 15, a girl with a heart of steal. And today was the day that I would repay her dept to the world. I wanted to make sure that she didn't die in vain. I left my room in look for Orochimaru's room. In the last six years, he had gotten into a big battle with Konoha and his arms were dead, so I had the advantage, even though I could have killed him when he had his arms. But this was just one more thing that would help me leave and go back to my family. Finally.

'Sucks for him, but hey, I bet the pain is horrible, and that makes me in a better mood.' I thought as I walked until I was outside his room. For six years I have been training and training. I perfected my Sharingan, and I perfected a lot of jutsus and many more just for this moment; my moment of revenge for myself, my family, and Saki. We didn't deserve what he had done and he needed to pay.

I took out my sword that I mastered and broke the door into pieces.

"Suzuki? What are you doing!?" Orochimaru hissed as I sent a lightning blade through his heart. I wanted him dead!

"Oh, you know killing. But don't worry you won't feel a thing. Wait, I lied." I said I walked forward to cut his head off, but he started to talk.

"Think about this, I made you strong! I helped you grow. Konoha would not have been able to teach you all that I have. You would have never gotten this-"

"Wrong. You made me heartless, emotionless, and a cold blooded killer. And I would have been able to get this far without your help. Once you're dead I will be able to go home and you will never hurt or kill anyone again you bastard." I yelled as I put my katana on his neck. Then he laughed. 'What the hell is he laughing about? I'm about to kill him and he is laughing, what the hell?' I thought looking at him like he was insane, which he was, but why the hell was he laughing?

"You still don't know. Well I never did tell you now did I." I narrowed my eyes.

"Tell me what!?" I asked in a threatening voice.

"When I took you away from your family, Itachi killed your whole family. You have no one left beside Itachi." He said smiling his cocky smile. My yes widened. 'No, he's lying like he always has!' I thought.

"You…No…You're lying!" I yelled.

"You may choose to not listen to me, but either way, you have nothing to go back to, so why not stay with me instead and I may forgive you about this."

"You're lying, go to hell you bastard!" I yelled as I cut his head off.

"Bastard, you should have never messed with me." I said as I was turning away to leave, when I head movement. I turned to see a big white snake come out of his neck. 'What the? How the hell? He's fucking disgusting!'

"What the hell!"

"No one had ever seen my true form and lived; now you will die!" He said as he lunged at me, but I lunged too.

We fought for an hour and I finally killed him. Who knew that snakes didn't like fire and lightning put together? Well now I know! I walked out the door and found Kabuto. Lucky day, ne?

"Suzuki, what's going-"He never finished the sentence. I killed him then and there with a quick slice of the head. I glared at him and went back to Orochimaru for one last thing, his Akatsuki ring. After I took his ring,I left and didn't look back. But as I was leaving, I remembered I was in Sound and there were multiple Sound shinobi. Shit! 'Well no one knows me anyway; maybe I can act like a lost teen. Ugh this sucks.' I thought as I headed toward Konoha hoping I wouldn't run into anyone. I had used up a lot of my chakra and I didn't feel like fighting anyone at the moment. But when has my luck ever been good?

* * *

Not much changed, but I hope it was okay for those newbies! ^-^ R&R&F please, I like to know people like my stories! ^-^


	2. Niisan

**A/N: **…I don't have much to say other than I am uploading all the chapters up at once to be done with it! Hope it's okay! R&R&F please!

**Disclaimer: **You really think I own Naruto? Where did you hear that lie?

"_It's not about where you are going, it's about the trip you take to get there." – Heard it somewhere, but too lazy and tired to look!_

My family, all of them dead and all because of Itachi. 'No, I couldn't believe it, Orochimaru always lied, so why believe him now?' I thought as I looked at myself; I had blood all over me as I walked out of Orochimaru's hideout; I killed every sound shinobi I saw, but something was off. There should have been more Sound shinobi then there was, but that's when I noticed a very potent and strong chakra heading in my direction. I knew it was the Akatsuki by the feel of their chakra; Orochimaru had told me all about them. They were a group of elite shinobi who had gone rogue that wanted to take over the world and they were pretty much indestructible. 'Great and my twin, Itachi, was supposed to be apart of the organization…and he probably thinks I'm dead.' 'Note to self, don't show my Mangekyo Sharingan and wait to see what happens.' I thought as I started to come up with a plan as I waited for the Akatsuki to show them selves as I felt them come closer; I wanted to see what they wanted. I was tense as I saw to cloaked figures with straw hats. Their fashion, I admit, wasn't that bad; I liked the whole black and red thing they had. So I'm almost emo, sue me! One of the figures had a huge…um...tampon sword? Whatever it was, I knew it was powerful since the owner of it was also powerful. I glared as the guy with the tampon sword talked.

"Who the hell are you?!" The big one asked me. I glared; I didn't want them to know I had the Sharingan just yet.

"Why are you here?" I asked, ignoring the question.

"Look bitch, answer the question! You know we're Akatsuki right?" The big one asked again. What was with the questions? Jerk, and the big guy's partner just looked at me; his eyes didn't show because of the cloak and the hat. 'Damn hats.' I thought looking at them.

"Yes, I know exactly who you are and you don't scare me; now, why the hell are you here?" I asked getting impatient.

"Bitch, you're going to pay for that!" The big guy yelled as he started to charge me. I got ready, but before the guy got to me, his partner spoke up.

"Kisame, enough." Kisame's partner yelled at him. 'Hey, the little guy can talk, but why did the voice sound so familiar?' I thought as Kisame snorted, but stopped charging at me.

"We are here to see Orochimaru, let us pass or die."Kisame's partner said with a monotone voice. 'He sounds like me.' I thought. He didn't have any emotion in his voice, like everything in his life that he strived for was gone. I glared.

"Sorry I can't. Orochimaru is dead." I said with and even tone. Kisame looked shocked.

"What?! Who the hell killed him!? How do we know you aren't lying!?" 'And the questions kept on coming, I really hate questions!' I thought.

"You don't, but you know the rings you guy's wear? Here." I said as I threw the ring to Kisame's partner. For some reason, I found that I wanted to know who he was and to make him trust me a little.

"So this means you killed him, huh? Doubt it; you're a girl and what, 15 years old?" Kisame said skeptically. I didn't blame him though, I did look harmless, but looks can be deceiving.

"Don't believe me, go look. All the Sound shinobi are dead so you shouldn't have a hard time getting to him. I'll show you if you want. But this is getting nowhere and I need to be somewhere." I said looking very bored. I think that offended Kisame because he got purple with rage.

"Lead the way, but if this is a trap, you'll be dead." Kisame's partner said as he started to walk toward me. 'Whatever.' I lead them down the corridors to where Kabuto laid dead and I let them in the room where Orochimaru's body laid.

"Damn, so this is what he looks like in his real form." Kisame said. Kisame's partner looked at Orochimaru and then started to walk toward me. I was almost out of chakra and I knew he knew it. I stayed me ground, but I didn't say a word. He stopped about three feet away from me.

"You're apart of Sound, no? Why did you kill him?" He asked. 'Why do they keep asking questions! I had to leave to find Itachi and see if he's still in Konoha and if he really did massacre his whole family.' I thought looking at the guy in front of me with a glare.

"Please, everyone hated him; I just decided I had had enough of him and got rid of him. Now are you done with all the questions, I have somewhere to be." I said as I was about to leave, but apparently he wasn't done with the questions because I was against the wall with a kunai at my throat. I still couldn't see his eyes, but he sounded mad. 'What the hell, stupid Akatsuki,' I thought as Kisame's partner began talking.

"Only someone with incredible power could kill him, you are coming with us." He said as Kisame came up behind him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Itachi? Pein won't be too happy about us bringing a girl with us." Kisame said. I went pale and Kisame saw. He smirked at me. He thought I was afraid of Itachi, but I felt the exact opposite. Itachi, the snake bastard wasn't lying to me, but how can that be? Itachi was the best twin brother I could have asked for! He was there for me when I had a nightmare, when I got hurt, when our parents were fighting, he was my best friend. He would never kill our family! There was no fucking way.

_"Nii-san, why are mom and dad fighting?" I asked Itachi, it was a day before our eighth birthday and mom and dad were fighting when Itachi and I got back from training in the backyard._

_"It's okay Suzuki, they are just having a little argument, it's be over soon." Itachi said to me as we walked to get changed. I stopped worrying because Itachi wasn't concerned, and didn't think about our parents fighting._

_That night I had a horrible nightmare where Itachi died and I couldn't save him. I got up and went to the backyard hoping not to wake anyone and started to train again because training helped me get things off my chest … like nightmares. I hated nightmares, but training helped me. I continued to train until I heard my twin's voice._

_"Suzuki, what are you doing, it's one in the morning." Itachi asked as I turned around to see him with a worried look on his face. I pictured him in my nightmare and I fell to the ground and started to cry. My nii-san was with me and hugging me before I fell to my knees and he held me and let me cry into his chest._

_"What's wrong Suzuki?" He asked._

"_I had…a nightmare…you died…and…and…I couldn't save you! You died…you died!" I said through my tears. Itachi held me tighter and picked me up at started to go back toward the house._

"_It's okay, it was only a nightmare. You can sleep with me tonight." He said as we went to his room. Itachi may be my twin, but he always felt like a big brother. I slept with him until the morning and then it was our birthday, the best day in my life. I spent time with Itachi, my mom, and my dad. The was one of my best memories that I would never forget._

I gripped Itachi's had with the kunai in it. I didn't want him to know that I was his twin sister just yet. I wanted to know what he thought of me, why he killed out parents, I wanted to have revenge, but I knew I couldn't because he was my other half, he was my reason for living, he was my nii-san, and he was my only living family. Someone whom I counted on my whole life until I was kidnapped. He was my motivation and I couldn't hurt him.

"I will come with you, but I have a few questions of my own." I said still holding on to his hand with the kunai. He still didn't move it away as Kisame started to talk.

"Why would you have questions? You look scared out of you mind." Kisame said with a smirk. 'Bastard.'

"Me scared? You're funny. I'm not, why would I be?" I said looking Itachi were his eyes should be, but the stupid cloak was in my way.

"You do know that that is Itachi Uchiha in front of you right?" Kisame asked looking flabbergasted. 'Serves him right,' I thought.

"Yes and your point is? Itachi Uchiha doesn't deserve my respect nor my fear. He doesn't know me, but I know him and he deserves nothing from me." I said as Itachi lifted his head so I could see his Sharingan. He was pissed. I knew that when our eyes met, he has me in his genjutsu; I wanted to show him I wasn't so weak, and I wanted to prove it to myself as well.

"You're in Tsukuyomi and will experience 72 hours of torture." Itachi said as he came to stand in front of me. I was on a cross, like when Jesus was nailed on the cross, and I was in a world of red. There were a red sky, a red-ish moon, and Itachi's red Sharingan looking at me; it looked like I was surrounded in blood. I think he wanted me to beg, to cry, to scream. To do something, but instead I smirked and he glared at me.

"I hate to ruin your little torture technique, but it won't work." I said as I slowly untied myself from the cross; impossible, right? No, not if you're an Uchiha.

"How?" Itachi asked as he walked toward me.

"As I said, you know nothing about me, but I know about you. Kai!" I yelled and broke the genjutsu and tried to kick him in the groin. I did, but barely, making me jump away. That gave me a chance to attack Kisame who was, undoubtedly, filled with shock.

"How in the hell did you escape Tsukuyomi?!" Kisame asked as I attacked. I didn't want to hurt them, but I needed to prove that I wasn't going with them until I had answers; I wanted to know why they wanted to see Orochimaru, and why the hell they wanted me to come with them? Why would they want to ask me about killing Orochimaru, what was the importance of it? I mean, I guess it makes sense because I killed one of the Sannin, but still. I almost made Kisame fall unconscious, but then Itachi finally interfered. He had a very cold glare, which I gave to him too. I wasn't in the condition to fight because I broke the genjutsu and killed Orochimaru and his minions, but I held my own for a bit until I lost my chakra and fell toward Itachi, who caught me in his arms.

"Let's go, we wasted enough time." I heard Itachi say and he threw me over his shoulder. I was almost unconscious, but managed to stay awake to hear what they had to say.

"She broke the genjutsu didn't she?" Kisame asked.

"Hn."

"What are we going to do anyway? She says she knows you and she killed Orochimaru. Leader-sama is not going to be happy." Kisame said as they started to go back to their hideout.

"I will interrogate her and we will have to talk to Leader-sama about her." Itachi said and with that they fell into silence and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

How was it?! R&R&F please! Ja ne!


	3. The truth revealed

**A/N: **Last chapter! Yayay … I hope it's okay. I wrote this forever ago and decided to re-upload it now … at 4 am … I have no life … well, I can't sleep. Sooo … yeah. R&R&F please!

**Disclaimer: **Again? Really? I don't own Naruto!

"_Life is how you make it out to be." – Again … too lazy and tired. Sue me … actually, please don't! ^-^_

When I awoke, I was in a dark cell. My wrists were shackled to the wall above my head and I heard water dripping. 'Great, well I guess I got myself into this one because I killed Orochimaru, talked back to my brother, and fought them until my chakra was gone,' I thought as I checked if my chakra was back; it wasn't. Then the door opened; I had to squint because my eyes weren't used to the light that bombarded me. My brother walked in with another person. He was weird to say the least; he had purple eyes with rings, piercings all over, and had orange hair, orange hair! Can you get any weirder?

"This is the girl?" The guy asked Itachi.

"Yes."

"What is your name girl?" The weird guy asked me.

"Hn." I replied with the infamous Uchiha monosyllable response.

"Either you tell us everything that we ask or you will get tortured until you tell us or you die. Take your pick." The weird guy told me. 'Whatever, I had worse threats.' I thought as I tried to think of a way to get them to answer some of my questions. Then I figured out a way, but I needed to ask Itachi.

"Fine I will answer your questions, but on one condition." I said.

"You are in no spot to be making demands little girl." The weird guy told me as he walked toward me. It didn't scare me in the least.

"Maybe, but you want to know how I killed Orochimaru and what I know about you guys, no? Well I want to know a few things about Itachi over there. One question won't hurt will it?" I asked with a glare. The weird guy looked over to Itachi and Itachi glared at me, which I gave right back.

"Fine, you get one question, but I will ask my questions first; what is your name, how and why did you kill Orochimaru, why you want to know about Itachi, and what you know about the Akatsuki?" The weird guy asked. 'I hate questions!'

"My name is Suzuki and I killed Orochimaru because he was a bastard snake that wanted to take over my body, so I killed him with pleasure. I killed him with my katakana that Itachi and his partner took away from me, and I know almost nothing about Akatsuki besides that you want to take over the world or something and are a group on S ranked criminals." I answered straight to the point.

"And why do you want to know about Itachi?" The weird guy asked me with … was that a smirk? Oh, that bastard, what the hell was he thinking!?

"Hn. I'm curious about some things and I have heard a lot about him." I answered looking the weird guy in the eyes.

"Very well, you may ask a few questions that Itachi may answer if he wants." The weird guy then looked at Itachi.

"When you are done in here, come to my office." And with that the weird guy left the prison cell. I figured out that it was their leader soon after he walked in, but him ordering Itachi like that proved my theory. Itachi didn't move and was waiting for my questions.

"Why did you and Kisame go to see Orochimaru?" I asked.

"Hn."

"Were you looking for your sister?" I asked with a smirk. Suddenly I had a kunai pressed against my neck. 'That struck a nerve.' I thought with a victory smirk.

"What do you know about Saya?" He asked. My name was not Suzuki, like I had told his leader because Orochimaru had changed my name when he took me so that no one would recognize my name and put one and one together.

"She's alive." I said.

"Where is she?"

"Why would I tell you?" The kunai drew blood and his eyes were blood red.

"Tell. Me. Now."

"I don't want to tell you. But if we fight and you win, I will tell you everything you want to know, but if I win then you will let me go, alive." I wanted to show him who I was instead of telling him, I was better with actions than words and thought it would be perfect.

"Fine." He took away the kunai and took off my shackles. He dragged me to a training area where all of the Akatsuki were. 'I guess they had expected him to take me here, but either way it was intimidating.' I thought as we walked toward the other Akatsuki members.

"So she wanted to fight? Very well. You will fight until one gives up or runs out of chakra. No killing, I want her alive." The leader told us as I took my position and looked at all of the Akatsuki. 'Wait, was that a Venus fly trap and a puppet?' I thought. 'Whatever.' I was still a little low on chakra, but it would have to do since we were getting ready to fight. I had asked to fight him, but I thought they would give me a little time to bring my chakra levels back up, but I guess me asking about … me was a bit nerve racking for him. The Akatsuki were looking at me and I was glaring at Itachi; let the games begin.

The Akatsuki moved to the wall and Itachi and I were in the middle of the training field; there were trees to my right and behind me was a wall, 'great.' Itachi was waiting for me to make my move, which I obliged. I disappeared in one swift movement; I was as fast as Itachi, if not faster, so the only one who could see me was Itachi and maybe Pein. I threw a few kunai to distract him and went all out on Taijutsu. Itachi blocked everything and looked bored, that jerk! I stepped up my game and started to use my blood line jutsus.

"Katon Ryuuk no Jutsu!" I yelled as fire came out of my mouth. Itachi's eyes widened, but he moved out of the way, but what he didn't expect was that there were kunai hidden within the flames and he was struck in the shoulder. 'Ha!' I thought as Itachi vanished and was right behind me in the matter of seconds. I turned to block him and we were in a Taijutsu battle for a while; no one was winning or losing, it was a battle that wouldn't end. I had to do something since my chakra was running out. There was only one problem though, he had his Sharingan and I couldn't look into his eyes without showing that I had a Kekkei Genkai and that meant that I couldn't use my Sharingan either without giving myself up.

"Chidori!" I yelled as I punched Itachi in the stomach. He puffed into smoke. 'Damn him.' He was nowhere in sight. 'Left,no; right, no; behind, no; below, no; above!' I jumped out of the way just in time; there was a huge ball of fire where I was just standing. This fight was getting nowhere. I would attack, he would defend. He would attack, and I would defend! I had to use my Sharingan or I could look into his eyes … I had to pick one of them. Suddenly I stopped attacking and jumped away from him. He knew something was up and stopped attacking too. We stood about 30 feet away from each other.

"Are you giving up Suzuki?" Pein asked. I didn't answer; instead I slowly looked into Itachi's Sharingan and was immediately engulfed in his genjutsu.

_I was in my home. When I was nine and I knew what was going to happen. Itachi couldn't see what I was seeing; he could only feel my fear and my pain. I walked out to the backyard. I tried to stop walking, knowing that Orochimaru was waiting for me, but I couldn't. I yelled and I screamed, but no one came to help me. I walked into our backyard and practiced walking on water and throwing kunai until I heard a chilling chuckle. I turned and looked behind me only to meet yellow, snake-like eyes staring back at me._

"_Hello Suzuki." The snake said as he walked toward me._

"_Who are you? Stay away from me! Itachi!" I yelled, but he didn't come, he was on at Shisui's house._

"_No one is going to save you." The snake bastard said as he came and grabbed me. I tried to escape, but it was futile. In a matter of seconds, I was in my cell at Orochimaru's hideout._

I new it was all fake, but I knew it was my passed that I couldn't escape. Suddenly I was on my knees in the Akatsuki's hideout. My chakra was so close to being gone, but I still had some left.

"Foolish girl." I heard someone say, but oh, how were they were wrong. I stood with my eyes were hidden behind my eyes.

"You think that can stop me? Oh, how wrong you are. This is only the beginning." I said as I looked up at Itachi; my Sharingan full blaze. His eyes widened and he was frozen.

"What's the matter nii-san, don't remember me?" I asked I walked closer to him. The whole Akatsuki was standing and walking toward me.

"Saya?" Itachi asked with a glare showing that he didn't believe me. I didn't blame him. I looked different from the nine year old I used to be. Suddenly he was behind me with a kunai to my throat again. That was so annoying! The Akatsuki were now fully in front of Itachi and me.

"Itachi, I thought your sister was dead." Pein asked.

"I thought she was." Itachi answered without any emotion, but I knew he was wondering if it was really me or not.

"Explain. Now." Pein demanded from me.

"My name is Saya Uchiha and I was kidnapped from Orochimaru when I was nine. I went to train in my backyard and I couldn't defend myself from him; I was weak and he wanted my eyes for himself. I was trained until I couldn't even breathe. I had had enough and I killed him to escape. I didn't know that Itachi had killed our entire family until I was about to kill Orochimaru and I didn't believe it until Itachi came out with Kisame in their Akatsuki cloaks." I replied with no emotion; my Sharingan still showing.

"You may deal with her Itachi; we will be having a meeting in the morning, report then. Everyone is dismissed." Pein said as he gave me one last look and left; the others followed with a last look on their way out. Itachi didn't say anything and he pushed me in the corridor. He led me to a room, his room. He pushed me inside and shut the door. I turned around to face him, turning my Sharingan off, but his was still on.

"How do I know you are telling me the truth?" He asked.

"You don't, but remember when I was little and I had nightmares a lot? I always went to you and you let me cry until I fell asleep. I was always happy. Whenever mom and dad fought, we would go outside and train; you would tell me everything was going to be fine. You were at Shisui's house when Orochimaru came to take me. Nii-san, w…we were so close when we were younger. I…missed you." I said as he hugged me.

"I missed you too. You have no idea." For a while we just hugged each other. I hadn't cried in five years, I couldn't, the tears wouldn't come, but they finally came and I sobbed into my brother's cloak. He held me tightly and didn't let go; he didn't cry, but I guess that's a guy's thing. I finally let go and he walked me to his bed. We sat and I started to ask questions.

"What happened when I left? Why did you kill our parents?" I asked. He sighed and looked me in the eyes,

"When I came home from Shisui's, mom and dad were talking to ANBU and I couldn't find you. They said you were kidnapped; I panicked and went to search for you, but mom and dad said that I couldn't and that you were probably dead. I didn't know what the hell they were talking about, why would you be dead I asked. They gave up on you and said that if you were able to be taken, then you had no right to be an Uchiha. I was pissed and I didn't talk to them for about a month until I had had enough. You were my other half and without you I was nothing. I killed them because they were nothing to me; they were stupid to give up on you. I thought you were dead because the ANBU found no trace of you and it had been about two months after you were kidnapped, so I became a missing-nin and joined Akatsuki." He said looking at the ground. Then he looked in my eyes and asked a question I was hoping he wouldn't ask, but it was inevitable. He knew that in order to get the Mangekyo Sharingan, one had to kill someone close to themselves … making the process painful.

"How did you get that Sharingan?" I looked at the ground remembering Saki.

"I…I killed my best friend…Orochimaru said she was holding me back and that if I killed her and became more powerful, I could go home to my family. He said that after she was dead, I would have all the power I needed and be able to go home to my family again." I said almost crying, but her death was not in vain and Orochimaru wouldn't do that to any one ever again. He was dead and I was with my brother. The way things were supposed to be. Itachi let me sleep with him again that night. I was free and with my twin brother. I mean, yeah, I was with Akatsuki, but they accepted me as a member, a strong ally along with my brother. I was mad that Itachi killed our entire family … but I loved him more than I had ever loved my parents because he was always there for me and I trusted him with my whole soul. He was my other half after all.

I helped with any missions that I could do with my brother, but when I had free time, I sat and read journals my brother had made when I disappeared. I didn't think he knew I was reading them, but if he did he didn't care. I was able to do whatever I wanted and I was the happiest I ever was. Itachi never smiled when we were in front of others, but the Akatsuki members said that he looked happier when I returned. The Akatsuki were my family, they looked after me and I looked after them. Pein acted like a father to me and the rest acted like brothers, beside Konan, she was like my mother.

I never knew what it meant to be happy until I had my life taken away from my and then put back. With that, I learned many things; never take things for granted, life live to the fullest, live like there is no tomorrow, and never give up hope.

Life is a coin. You may spend it spend it anyway you wish, but you can only spend it once. Make sure you have no regrets and live your life.

* * *

I found that last quote! lol I hope it was okay and a bit better, but I don't know, it's really early in the morning and I am too tired, yet can't sleeep, to check it all and make sure everything is okay. R&R&F please! Ja ne!


End file.
